jessiefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Do I Stand (Part 2)
Cast Main Cast * Debby Ryan - Jessie Presscott * Cameron Boyce - Luke Ross * Peyton List - Emma Ross * Karan Brar - Ravi Ross * Skai Jackson - Zuri Ross Absent * Chris Gayla - Tony Chicollini Story -The Next Morning- Emma's POV This morning there was something about Luke. The usual twinkle in his eyes wasn't there and his smile didn't reach his ears. He didn't scoff his usual batch of chocolate chip pancakes down he just picked at them allowing them to turn cold . When anybody asked him what was wrong, Luke would just shrug and say he was tired but we all knew that that was just a cover up for the truth. I regretted saying what I said to Luke and I had tried to apologise about 50 times but he just ignored me. I even offered to do his chores for a week but that didn't seem to work either. Once he was finished with his breakfast, Luke ran off back upstairs to his room and locked the door. All eyes were on me again. "Someone should probably go talk to him" Zuri said taking a bite out of her pancake. "I'll go!" Emma exclaimed jumping out of her seat and running upstairs. She opened his door and called out "Luke? You in here?" There was nobody in there but Emma heard the lock click on the bathroom door. She walked over to Luke's light blue painted door and knocked on it. "I know you're in there" Emma said. "Just leave me alone Emma!" Luke cried throwing something at the door. "Please... I just want to talk" She whispered. "I don't want to" Luke sniffed. 'Well, if you're not coming out then I'm coming in!" Emma huffed pulling out a bobby pin in her hair and beginning to pick the lock on the bathroom door. Emma eventually opened it and found Luke sitting on the closed toilet seat with his head in his hands. She bit her lip in sympathy as she walked over to Luke. " Hey" she said softly. Luke gave a weak smile back to her. "I'm really sorry I made you upset the other night" Emma comforted. 'It's okay Em, I know you didn't mean it" Luke said wiping his eyes. "I love you so much Luke, and I'm pretty sure your real family did too" She replied pulling Luke in for a hug. Once she had released him, Emma realised that he had been crying. "I love you so much Emma" Luke wept hugging into her tighter. "Love you to" She said receiving the hug. The next morning Luke awoke that morning to the sounds of rain, lightly tapping the window. As his eyes were beginning to adjust to the light, he saw the picture of his biological family on his dresser. Himself, his mother, his father and Bella were all in the picture. Luke picked up the photograph and a single tear slid down his cheek. He threw the framed picture at the wall making it smash and fall onto the blue rug. Jessie came running in "Luke! Are you okay?" Jessie shouted. The crying boy shook his head and began to sob louder. "I-I m-miss t-them so m-much" He stuttered, weeping into Jessie's shoulder. "Its alright Luke, let it out" She whispered, rubbing circles into the frantic boy's back. Now, Emma, Zuri and Ravi were all standing in the door way, watching Luke sob. None of them had ever really seen him like this, well except for Emma of course. Emma's POV Wow! The only time I've ever seen Luke close to this was when he was first adopted by my parents. We were around 6 or 7, and it was a few weeks after we adopted Luke. Mom and Dad had to go back to the set of Dad's new movie, which was all in way in Los Angeles. Once they had left, Luke just sat at the window waiting for them to come back. I tried to tell him they would be home by next week but Luke was reluctant. I remember Bertram setting up a video chat account so every night we could talk to our parents and Luke would always fall asleep after Mom read us a bedtime story. This occurred almost every night but one night mom and dad didn't answer chat request. It turns out they were at dinner but how were we to know? Throughout that night, Luke cried and cried, not catching a wink of sleep. I offered to sleep next to him but that just made everything a whole lot worse. The morning after the 'incident' Bertram called our parents and explained everything. Mom sent over Grandma Jenny and Grandpa Mark to make him feel better and it kind of helped but Luke still sobbed through the night. On night Mom and Dad came home, Luke clung onto Mom like a sloth to a tree. She slept in his bed with him but in the morning when Luke realised Mom had already gotten up, he had a panic attack and started crying frantically looking for her. It was quite sad to see Luke like this after all the drama almost 7 years ago. I wish Mom and Dad were here to comfort him because it is a whole lot more distressing to watch than it is to be the victim. Once Luke had stopped crying, Jessie took all the kids downstairs to make breakfast, except Luke who was still in his room, recovering. He picked up some pieces of the ripped photo graph to form Bella, Luke's biological sister. He hugged the segment close to his chest and the looked across at his laptop that was sitting on his desk. Luke walked over to his computer and logged on to find , he typed in Bella Louise Olsen and hit enter. He scanned across the screen and his jaw fell wide open. He read the results out loud; "Detroit State Penitentiary, Youngest American female to murder a hero" he began to tear up again "Bella's a criminal" he whispered in denial. Hey again! Sorry its taken me ages to update, I've been travelling lately and my iPad was sent to the store to be fixed (I update my stories on there) I PROMISE I will try my hardest to update sooner! Thank you in advance, jep012.